The present invention relates to a bolt fastener comprising a base having a bolt receiving hole formed to receive a bolt projecting from a panel, with an inner wall of the bolt receiving hole formed with a pair of opposed engagement means to engage with a threaded portion of the received bolt and, more specifically, to a bolt fastener adapted to hold a fuel pipe, a brake pipe or the like through its engagement with a bolt such as a stud bolt projecting from the panel of a vehicle body or the like.
Bolt fasteners capable of holding a fuel pipe, a brake pipe or the like to a panel such as a vehicle body by making use of a stud or a bolt provided to project from the panel have been developed. A typical example of such a bolt fastener has a base formed with a bolt receiving hole to receive a bolt fixed to the panel, and a pipe holder which extends integrally sideways from the base and holds pipes pressed into opened portions thereof, and the bolt receiving hole of the base is formed with engagement pawls to engage with a threaded portion of the received bolt. In the mounting operation, where the pipes are held in the pipe holders, the receiving hole of the base is held to the bolt and the base is simply pressed down. The base is then fixed to the panel and the pipes held in the pipe holder are fixedly placed on the panel.
Such a bolt fastener is convenient in that pipes can be mounted on the panel when the base is simply pressed onto the bolt. Nevertheless, even this bolt fastener has a problem still to be solved. The problem with conventional bolt fasteners is that only limited portions of the engagement pawls catch the threaded portion of the bolt, which makes it impossible to increase the resistance force (pulling load) against a force to pull the bolt fastener out from the bolt.